A Lesson in Sharing
by taitofan
Summary: Envy wants some of Ed's chocolate, but the alchemist isn't very keen on the idea of sharing it...


A Lesson in Sharing

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and lime

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, including the wonderful characters of Envy and Ed.

Authors Note: Well, I decided that for my first FMA fic, I'd use my OTP. Oh, how I love this couple, near impossible or not. I'll say right off the bat that there is some OOCness and AUness. If you've seen the end of the anime, then you'll know that this fic doesn't really fit into any specific time period unless you disregard the ending. So imagine this happening whenever you'd please. As for the coupling itself… You can imagine for yourself how they got together. I'll stick with my perverted little one shots if you don't mind. _smile_ If you'd like more of this couple, don't hesitate to say so! I'm certainly not opposed to writing it again.

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 6-14-05

* * *

Edward glared at the pouting homunculus standing before him. It made no sense, absolutely _no sense_! The very speculation alone was utterly mind boggling! 

What had Ed so bewildered? Oddly enough, it wasn't the fact that there was a _pouting _sin in front of him. Nor was it the actuality that the sin in question was none other than Envy, one of Ed's supposed "greatest enemies." To a normal person, the mere thought of _Envy _sulking would be confusing enough to last a lifetime. But Ed was no ordinary person, and the sight of Envy throwing a snit fit was no surprise. After all, dating an individual tended to desensitize a person like that.

Oh no, the reason Ed was completely floored was because of _what_ Envy was pouting about. Honestly, Envy, like the other homunculi, didn't need to eat. And the shape shifter's current state of moodiness had been brought upon simply because Ed had refused to share his candy. And he stood by his decision too! Envy didn't eat, so Ed had no obligation to share with him, right? Envy was just being, well, _envious_ that Ed had something that he didn't. And if that was the case, Envy could just keep on sulking!

"I want some!" Ed fought the urge to scream in frustration at his boyfriend's demand. Just because he was currently dating Envy instead of trying to kill him didn't mean the other male couldn't still irritate the living _hell_ out of him…

"I've already told you fifty times," the blonde growled, a tick beginning to form in his right eye, "I'm not going to give you _my _chocolate when _you _don't even eat!" Envy wasn't phased by his lover's yelling. Just as Ed had learned to live with the shape shifter's mood swings, Envy could listen to the other's temper tantrums without batting an eyelash. Instead, his frown deepened at Ed's stubbornness. Envy always got what he wanted, Ed included. So if the alchemist thought he'd be keeping that chocolate all to himself…

He was sorely mistaken.

"And _I've_ already told _you _fifty times, I don't care. I want some of your chocolate, and you _will _give me some… if you value your life." Ed smirked at that, quite sure that Envy was spouting empty threats.

Poor naïve Ed.

"If you're so confident in yourself, why don't you try and take it from me?" One would have thought that after all of the times Envy had beaten him up and gotten the best of him, Ed would know better than to say such foolish things… Envy smirked at the challenge, and within five seconds he had tackled the shorter boy to the ground and had him firmly pinned. Luckily for him, the alchemist's reflexives were a bit rusty after not really _fighting_ with Envy for so long, and the green-haired male had no problems keeping him down.

When Ed's eyes widened at his predicament, Envy's smirk grew. For added measure, he ground their hips together teasingly.

"Don't you get it yet? I don't want to _eat _your chocolate," he all-but purred, "I want to _lick _it. Preferably off your naked body…"

Well… He should have seen that coming. It certainly cleared up most of Ed's earlier inquiries. However, it did bring up a whole new question…

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Envy laughed at the annoyed, yet curious look on his boyfriend's face.

"Well, what fun would that have been?" he questioned, leaning down briefly to place a chaste kiss on Ed's lips. "Though I must say, you definitely need more work in the sharing department…"

Hoping to avoid any further teasing, including the inevitable comments about his height, Ed pushed himself up enough to bring his lips back to Envy's, thus initiating a _proper _kiss. During their lip lock, Envy stole the chocolate bar out of its place in Ed's clenched hand. Ed made no further arguments as Envy quickly stood up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the blonde's bedroom.

Well, at least from this experience Ed was learning to listen to his lover.

And Envy had a very good feeling that the next time he wanted Ed to share something with him, he'd get it _a lot_ faster…


End file.
